


The Surprise

by jessicacosta528



Series: The Change Series [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicacosta528/pseuds/jessicacosta528
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>third in my Change series you have to read the others to understand. slash and mpreg. Alec surprises Logan by returning Logan gives him an even bigger surprise. see how they come to terms with the changes. in one shot forms continuing previous story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

The surprise  
A/N: Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy! This is the third part to my Change series. SLASH and MPREG so if you do not like that don’t read it turn back now. Just saying. And just to end the confusion these will be posted as different stories but will continue off from the previous story. So they are all the same series just different posting names. And thank you all for your reviews! If this has any mistakes they are all mine and these had not much thought process behind them on account I wrote them in a notebook then typed them. They just came to me all of a sudden. So I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them.

And I agree Chelsea (Guest) I have been waiting for a story like this too and I got tired of waiting so I wrote one my self. 

Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters. But if I did I would have continued the show, had Logan and Alec together and everything my way.

Waking up to chirping birds by the window, Logan stretched his sore muscles. Glancing over to the night stand he was startles to see the time read 10:30am. Shocked, Logan just continued to sit there wondering how he slept soundly for the first time in months.

Laying back down, Logan, only then did he notice another presence with him. Looking over his shoulder he saw the one thing he was not expecting; Alec. Sleeping soundlessly facing away from him, laid Alec. Logan could not believe his eyes.

Noticing the change in atmosphere Alec soon snapped back to consciousness. Turning over slowly cobalt blue eyes met shocked clear emerald eyes 

Smiling Alec just kept staring.

Logan having snapped out of it surged forward into Alec’s arms and rolled on top of him, kissing him senseless. 

Alec, having recovered quickly soon became involved in the kiss. Having the need to breath over take his need for Alec, had Logan pulling back panting.

They stared into each others eyes, expressing everything through simple eye contact; Logan’s eyes began to tear up causing Alec to frown.

Alec gently lifted his arm to wipe the tears away asking, “hey what’s the matter? Are you okay?”

Nodding vigorously, Logan answered, “yes of course I’m okay. You’re home is all I missed you. I am so happy.”

Smiling Alec nodded his head in agreement, “I missed you too baby. So much,” was Alec’s soothing reply. 

Over all the excitement Logan had almost forgotten the huge news he had to share with Alec.

“Alec… we need to talk,” Logan could barely whisper. 

A frown marred Alec’s handsome features, “what could that be?” Alec asked fearing the worst.

“Remember when I was, uh sick before you left? And I promised I would go see a doctor? Well I did and he had some news…”

“Is it bad? I promise whatever it is we will get through it. I am in this for the long haul; I would not leave you for anything. So what is it, you can tell me anything?” Alec asked worry evident on his face but also worry and love shown through his eyes. 

Without answering Logan rolls over, still covered, and grabs something from the bed side table and puts it to his chest.

“You have to promise you will keep an open mind. Please?”

“You know I will. I love you too much to not,” Alec assured his worried lover.

Logan, with some reluctance, handed over the picture.

Alec, having some apprehension to look at the paper, flipped the rectangle over to a black and white picture.

Alec’s eyes continued to move across the paper. There on the picture was something he never thought he would see. Marked off from A to C were pictures that looked like babies in a womb. Finally able to tear his eyes from the picture he glanced over to Logan. Logan was fidgeting where he sat biting his lower lip.

“hey, hey its okay. I am happy. You have no idea how happy I am,” Alec said smiling. Reaching up he grabbed Logan’s cheek, “hey no more of that,” moving his thumb to take Logan’s lip out of harms way from his worrying teeth. 

Pulling Logan until they were close enough Alec began to kiss Logan passionately. Finally ending the kiss, Alec placed their foreheads together and looked deep in to Logan’s eyes. 

Moving his hand under the covers he found his target. His hand made contact with a firm, soft and rounded Logan’s stomach that was holding their soon to be three children. By the looks of the looks of it two had been precious little boys and a precious little girl.

Pure love was all that Alec could express as he slowly made love to Logan for the first time in three months. It felt a lot like returning home as he sunk into Logan’s heat. 

Feeling sated and content Alec had lain back with a pregnant Logan sleeping peacefully on his chest. His hand rubbing calming circles onto Logan’s pregnant stomach.

He could really get used to this and what his life would be like; a loving man to call his own and his soon to be here three children. With that train of thought one thing stopped Alec’s thoughts; they would need a bigger house and three of everything.

A/N: so what did you think review it to give me some feedback. I am not the type of author who says they’ll not post if you don’t review but I would appreciate it. More to come later. Any ideas on names for the tripleets? If so put them in a review and I will see if I like them who knows one could be named by you


End file.
